miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chat
__TOC__ Introduction One of the fun parts of Miramagia is the ability to interact with other players you meet as you work in your home village, visit the city, or just wander about finding new friends. There are several ways to do this and are described in detail below. Rules To keep the game fun and enjoyable for all, there are some simple rules to remember when participating. #Keep the conversation "family friendly". People of all ages play this game, so if the topic is not appropriate for all ages, it is not appropriate here. #*Same goes for the words you use. No swearing. #Be nice. No attacking or name calling. #No spam. Don't advertise other games, your web page, or products. #No flooding. #*Don't repeat the same message over and over. #*Don't use too many repeat characters (e.g. "Hellllllloooooooooooo" should just be "Hello") Chat rooms. The Chat rooms area is the toolbar item at the bottom right of your toolbar shown here. To open the chat room and participate in the fun, simply click the white area you see in the above image. This expands the window to what is shown in the image under General Chat. The different sections of this window are described in the General Chat portion of this page. As with all tool-bars, you may hide this by clicking the down arrow shown. The down arrow appears as you hover over the toolbar, so move your mouse over the chat menu to force the arrow to display. This moves the chat area out of your way, freeing up screen space for game play. General Chat Here you see the "General" or World chat room. This chat room includes players from all the Valleys and villages on the server. Because of that, this is normally the most active room. *The different icons: Globe, Volcano, Tree, Binoculars, Question mark, and Face are the different chat rooms available to you. Simply click the icon for the room you wish to view and that room will display in the large white area below that tool-bar. *The number with the two arrows on the right are the font size settings. Click the up arrow to increase the font size (to a maximum of 18) or the down arrow to shrink the font (to a minimum of 9). *Main chat area (The large white section). This is where the conversation is displayed. Each line begins with a time-stamp, followed by the players name then the message they are sharing. *Small white bar at the bottom. This is where you type what you wish to say. *Yellow arrow. This sends your message when clicked. You can also send your message by simply pressing "Enter" on your keyboard. Valley Chat Here you see the "Valley" chat icon. This chat room includes players from the same Valley your character lives in. Here you can talk to players from Villages that are in the same Valley as you. Village Chat Here you see the "Village" chat icon. This chat room includes only players that live in your Village. Nobody from the rest of the world will be able to see this, so many teams use this room to help plan and strategize as well as just keeping in touch with their teammates. Looking for Villagers / Neighbors Here you see the "Looking" chat icon. This chat room is where you can; #Advertise that your Village has an opening and invite new players to move in with you. #*Do not repeat your ad over and over or you will get a warning and possibly banned. #Find villages that are looking for players if you would like to move. Game questions Here you see the "Game questions" chat icon. This chat room is pretty self explanatory. While game questions are allowed in other rooms, this is the dedicated place for them. Private Chat Here you see the "Private" or Whisper chat icon. This section is where you can talk to one specific player, rather than a group. There are several ways to join a private chat. #Clicking on a player opens this menu. Clicking "Whisper" will initiate a Private chat. #Clicking on a player's name in one of the other chat rooms also opens the same menu. #If someone else sends you a Private message, a flashing exclamation point will appear letting you know you have a message to respond to. Notice that this section has a drop down menu. If you are Private chatting with several people their names will all be listed in that drop down. Simply click that person's name to switch to that conversation. A real benefit of this form of chatting is that you can scroll up and review the conversation. That allows you to step away from the game for a moment and see what you missed. Bubble chat Due to its similarity with Speech bubbles from comic books, "Bubble Chat" is what most players call the cartoon style chat available to players. This is great to use when talking to several people in an area (E.g. if you visit a neighboring village or the city and wish to speak to several players you meet there). To begin using this form of communication, simply click your character one time. This small pop-up will open and like the chat rooms, simply use the white space to type your message. Pressing Enter on your keyboard, or clicking the small arrow will send your message. Note that on slower connections, you may have to wait a few seconds for this pop-up, so don't get over excited and click multiple times. Give it a few moments to appear. Since you can only have one message displayed at a time, give other players plenty of time to read your message before typing another one, or others may miss what you had to say. This is the downside of this form of chatting because if you miss a message you can not simply scroll up -like you can in the chat rooms- and see what you missed. One fun part of this type of chatting, is emoticons. Clicking the smiley face on the pop-up above will open a selection of emoticons you can send along with your message. Changing emoticons will not overwrite your text, so feel free to change or send new ones whenever you like. You can scroll down to view the many choices. The following are all the emoticons available to you: Note: As of the update in May of 2013, chat bubbles can now be moved by the player. Before this, chat bubbles often covered each other if players were to close together. Now, players can click and drag the chat bubbles and place them where they like. IRC IRC stands for I'nternet '''R'elay 'C'hat This chat is outside of the game and not used as often as the first two methods of chatting. Where this becomes especially important, is during down-times, server outages, or any other situations where player are unable to join the game directly. Since this chat area is outside of the Mira world (but still controlled and moderated by the game owners) it will -''most likely''- be available to you even if the game servers are down or you are unable to log in. This form of chat is not used by many players, but I did want to provide the information as it may assist players who are unable to sign into their game. In order to use this form of chat, you must have some form of IRC client (software) installed on your computer. For Windows users a popular software package is mIRC. Detailed installation and Setup of your IRC software is beyond the scope of this WIKI, but a brief overview applicable to whatever IRC client is as follows. Enter the server and port number listed below and connect to the chat server. Once in the game, type "/join #miramagia.com" ''-no quote marks-'' and press enter to join the Mira chat room. '''Server: natar.traviangames.org Port: 6668 Room: #miramagia.com A few players and moderators are typically online. Ask your question, but do be patient and give them a few minutes to respond before repeating or feeling like you are being ignored. You may be upset or frustrated if you're unable to log into the game, but do remember that just as in "real life", when you are asking for help, being nice is more likely to encourage others to help you. Dealing with Trolls or other pests Trolls are people who for whatever reason enjoy upsetting people online. In Mira, they are very rare and usually handled quickly by moderators, but the following may help if you encounter this species. #Ignore them. They're looking for attention. If you don't give it to them most will simply slink away. Remember the simple motto, "Don't feed the trolls!". Feeding is giving them any attention at all. #If simply not paying attention to them doesn't work, you can click their character to open the chat menu shown above in the Private Chat section. #*If they are simply being a pest, click the "Ignore" option and you will no longer receive or see any message they try to send. #*If they are threatening or seriously harassing players, clicking "Report" will bring them to the attention of the moderating staff so they can be dealt with. Security settings Miramagic has introduced "Family protection" settings that limit chat and online interactions for a player. Please see that page for further information. Category:Communicating